Happy Birthday Duo
by CaptainJerkFace
Summary: MORE NOW UP!! Duo's still just a young boy living at the Maxwell Church. Time for his B-day, but...who will he invite? All the kids at school hate him! ^_^ Poor Duo! Read and Reivew!


Okay, this fic was inspiered by Happy Birthday Heero a wonderfull fic by a good friend of mine. Thanks for the idea!! hee hee...on to the story!! Okay, I suck with paragraphs...so...bear with me! ^_^ Okay, I got some review, so I tryed to get some paragraphs going...they might not all be that great, or correct, but it should be a little easier to read now!!   
  
Happy Birthday Duo  
  
A young boy of about 7 woke up very quicky from his bed, and ran quietly to get dressed. The young boy with long cheasnut hair, and colbalt eyes that gleamed in the dark quicky pulled on his pants, and black priests tunik. The boy then ran over to a small mirror on the wall and hastily braided his hair. "Done!" the boy shouted, then quickly became quiet, clamping his hands over his mouth. I gotta remeber to keep quiet the boy thought to himself. The boy then snuck out of his small room, and into a sanctuary of a crurch. As he raised his eyes to the large stained glass windows behind the alter, he could see the artifical suns morning rays just beating through onto the large crucifix hanging from the celing.   
  
"Duo?" a deep man's voice echoed through the sanctuary.   
  
Duo jumped, "Um, yes?" was his reply. A man in a priests outfit aproceched into the light.   
  
"What are you doing up so early, Duo?" the preist asked.   
  
"Ano...eto...boku..." was Duo's clumsiy reply.   
  
"Excited about your birthday?" the Father asked.   
  
Duo shook his head up and down vigoruly. "It will be my first birthday, since...well..." Duo stopped in mid sentence.   
  
"Don't talk about that if it hurts you," the man said.   
  
"But, Father Maxwell, that was when I was 5. I don't even remeber that much anymore. I remeber mother though, she was so pretty...and so nice! And Father, he was so strong, and such a good dad...demo..demo..." Duo said, as tears began to stream. "No!! I mustent cry!! Mother always told me real men don't cry! So I can't cry, for my mom," Duo recalled whiping the tears from his cheeks.   
  
"You can cry if you want to Duo, there is nothing wrong with that," Father Maxwell said, kindly.   
  
"Everything used to be fine...I wouldn't have to cry, if God hadn't made them die!! It's all God's fault!!" Duo yelled boldly.   
  
"Duo!" Father Maxell said strictly. "You do not believe that do you? People start wars, and people must finish them. I know it must be hard for someone of your age to believe, after all you have been though, but you must," said Father Maxwell in a kind but demanding voice.   
  
"Demo...I have never seen a miracle...but I've seen lots and lots of dead people...so...that must mean...there is only a God of Death, right?" Duo asked ernestly.   
  
The man shook his head sadly, "Duo, Duo...Duo. Isn't it a miracle that you are alive? God kept you alive for a reason, " The father said.   
"Demo..." Duo mumrmured, as he continued to look up at the beutiful stained glass.   
  
"Well, then, who would you like to invite for you birthday?" Sister Hellen said, now emerging into the light. Duo brightened to his usual state of cheerfullness.  
  
"You mean I can invite somebody?!" Duo exclamied excitedly.   
  
"Why, of course," Sister Hellen said kindly as she smiled at the young boy.   
  
"Well..." Duo suddenly saddened.   
  
"What's wrong, Duo?" Father Maxwell asked conserned.   
  
"I don't have any friends, the loveing God took them all away from me," Duo stated, his eyes narrowing.   
  
"Well, there must be somebody at school that is your friend, Duo," Sister Hellen stated kindly.   
  
"Nope, they all just make fun of me, 'cause I have to wear these clothes, and they all say I smell," Duo said, trying to sound as if not having friends didn't consern him one bit.   
  
"Now, there must be somebody that dosen't say mean things to you," Father Maxwell said very kindly.   
  
"Only a few, girls...but I don't want them to come to my party!" Duo said, trying to sound cheerful.   
  
Sister Hellen giggled, "And why not, Duo? Is one of them your girl friend?"   
  
"No!" Duo shot back, blushing a little.   
  
"Would you rather just have a party with the three of us then?" Father Maxwell asked.   
  
"Ano...eto...come to think of it, those girls aren't that bad! Maybe I will invite them to my party after all!! hee hee..." Duo laughed. While Duo loved Sister Hellen and Father Maxwell, this was his birthday, and he did deserve to have a few kids his own age there, didn't he?   
  
"Well, then, Duo, do you know the girls names?" the Father asked.   
"Um....let me think..." Duo said a look of puzzlement coming onto his face. "I think...Oh, yeah!! That's right, Kari, and Tiffany, and Jackie!!" Duo yelled. Only these 3 girls were kind to Duo at school. The only 'friends' he had.   
  
"Okay then, Sister Hellen, can you contact them, and see if they can make it?" Maxwell asked in his usual kind tone.   
  
"Hai," Sister Hellen left, as she giggled. Father Maxwell also left the sanctuary, stating that he had to prepare for a mass tommorow.  
  
Duo continued to look up at the crucifix, why? Duo thought to himself. Why was I kept alive? Duo lowered his eyes to the ornatiely tilled floor, and then back up to the high celing. I finally have a home. Duo then walked over to a door, and through it into a hall with a few small doors. Duo opened one of the doors, and appeared in the room he was in earlier. He went over and sat on his bed, and waited.   
  
  
  
"They can all make it, though it was hard to get some of the families to agree," Sister Hellen told the Father.   
  
"That's good, let's hope this is Duo's best birthday since that tragic turning point in his life," Father Maxwell said a look of hope in his eyes.  
  
  
In his room Duo sat on his bed legs dangling over the side and swinging back and fourth excitedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, Tiffany, I don't want you to get to close to this Duo kid, he isn't safe. And he's dirty. I'm only letting you go, because Kari is going," Tiffany's mother said, as she fixed the bow on the back of the 8 year olds party dress.   
  
"But mom, there isn't anything wrong with Duo, he's just got no place to live," Tiffany said in a rather annoyed voice.   
  
"I don't care, he's trash, he lived on the street, and probally even stold from your fathers store," Tiffany's mom said, in a strick way.   
"Fine," Tiffany replyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jackie, I want you to behave yourself. You have never been to a party with a boy before, and I'm worried about you. And this whole thing seems odd to me...why did this boy only invite you girls? And why does he live at this church?" Jackie's mom said concerned.   
  
"Mom, he is a war orphan, he has no place else to live," Jackie said, straightining the full skirt of her party dress, and then fixing the puffed sleaves. "And why do I have to wear pink?" Jackie asked looking at her dress in discust.   
  
"Because, you look so nice in pink, dear," Jackie's mom stated.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MOM!!!!!" a yell was heard through out the house were Kari lived.   
  
"She shot her self!" Was the reply.   
  
"I can't find my blue dress!" Kari said, running down the staires in her t-shirt and some shorts.   
  
"It needs ironed," Kari's mom said, "can't you wear your pink one?"   
"But mom!!" came the whinny reply.   
  
"Alright, go find some tights and a slip, while I iron the stupid dress," Kari's mom said.   
  
"Alright!" Kari yelled as she ran back up stairs to her room. A few minutes later Kari ran down the stairs in a slip and t-shirt with some white tights on.   
  
"Here," Kari's mom said, handing the dress to Kari. It was a plain dark blue, with no lace or frills, just a simple colar, and a bow in the back.   
  
"Thanks!" Kari said pulling the dress over her head, and turning around so her mom could zip it up in the back, and tie the bow. Her mom then tied a big blue bow in her hair, which was tied back.   
  
"Now, be carefull, I don't know these people," Kari's mom said in a motherly fashion.   
  
"Mom, it's a priest and a nun," Kari said sounding slightly annoyed by her mom's worries.   
  
"Okay, be carfull," she said as she pushed Kari out the door, shoving a neatly wrapped preasent in her arms.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo, you have some visitors!" Sister Hellens voice rang through out the church.   
  
"Coming!" Duo's voice replyed with a yell. Duo then came running out of his room, and down the hall, through the sanctuary, and to the big front doors. Sister Hellen stood by the doors waiting for Duo to open them. Duo looked up at Sister Hellen who nodded, and he then pulled open the door, smiling.   
  
"Hi!" came a courus of 3 girls voices.  
  
"HI!!" Duo's young voice chimmed. He stood for a few minutes eyeing the gifts each girl carryed in her hands. His mind raced as he thought of what could be in each package.  
  
"Duo," Sister Hellen's voice cut through his day dreaming, "Aren't you going to ask them to come in?"   
  
"Oh! Gomen, Please come in!" Duo said cheerfully. He was finally going to have some friends and they had presents for him! How could things get better? Well, his mom and dad and Solo could be there to celebrate too, but, considering the sistuation things were as good as the little boy could ever have dreamed.   
  
The 3 young girls entered into the church through the double doors and stopped to view the beautiful sanctuary. They all looked on in awe at the magnificent tiled floor, to the masive crusifix hanging from the celing, to the large stained glass window that was the behind the altar. None of the girls had been to this particular church before, and they were suprised to find that a building with such a simple exterior could hold such wonderous beauty.  
  
"Come this way," Sister Hellen said sweetly as she lightly pushed the backes of Tiffany and Jackie tword a door near the back of the sanctuary. Duo followed, but looked back when Kari still stood staring at the cross and stainded glass.   
  
"You going to come?" He asked questinigly as he looked at Kari with wide eyes, she seemed to have never been in a church before.   
  
Kari blinked and looked back at Duo, "Oh! Yes, gomen!" She said as she ran to catch up with Duo and the others. Sister Hellen lead the 4 young children through the door and down a hall to a room that housed a table and some chairs. Duo's eyes widend as he looked up to see ballons and banners from the ceiling, one of which read 'Happy Birthday Duo!' The young boys colbalt eyes looked at the table to see a cake with his name on it and then from the corner of his eye he spied a table with many presents all wrapped in bright paper. His eyes glemed and his smile grew as he view what was happening before his eyes. Tiffany, Jackie and Sister Hellen all sat down as Father Maxwell entered the room. Kari ran to Duo and grabed his hand pulling him tword the table as she giggled.   
  
Duo's thoughts raced, he knew Father Maxwell and Sister Hellen were very poor, and he was so surprised. He had expected nothing like this. For the poor boy who had spent many years on the street this was so much more than he could have even imagined. Things were not even this good back in happier times. He was not yet in school then, and so he had very few friends. Duo's smile only grew as Father Maxwell lite 8 candals on the cake and turned off the lights.   
  
"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Duo, happy birthday to you!" A chours of 3 girls voices and one sweet high pitced voice as well as a deep mans voice sung in unison.  
  
"Blow out the candals!" the voice of Kari cheered as her shadow in the dim light bounced up and down in her chair.   
  
"Make a wish!" Jackie chimmed.  
  
Duo closed his eyes and thought hard for a few seconds, before making his wish. I hope that me and all my friends can live happily ever after and that God will end this war. Duo blew out the candales with all his might. When he opend both eyes again he seen that all 8 candels were now out. He sat in darkness thinking about his fic, untill Father Maxwell turned on the lights.   
  
  
  
Well, it's late, so that's all for now!! Thanks you guys, I'll continue, but, I need to find out if I should have it end happy, or should it end with that tradgity of the Maxwell Church Massacure? I also hear someone wants to know if the other pilots will be in this...I hadn't planed on it. Considering I like to generaly follow along with the actually story of Gundam Wing as much as possible. Tell me what you guys want! If you want Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. I'm sure I can come up with something! ^_^ Please Review! Thanks!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
